The bathroom
by AvatarGospel
Summary: Great humorous short stories involving two people in a bathroom!
1. Episode 1

(Author notes: This is my first humorous story and trust me, I loved it myself. I almost cracked up laughing lol. Anyway I give a GREAT thanks to my friend, AangLOL, from for inspiring me to write this hilarious and humorous short story.)

One day Zuko's just taking a shower. It is in near midnight yet he's taking a shower for some strange reason. He's whistling some touching tune he has stuck in his head as he rubs the soap all over his body. Then a large outburst comes in.

"PRINCE ZUKO!" Iroh exclaimed

Zuko topples over and drops his soap, wondering WHY Iroh would want to come in the bathroom at this hour with someone in the shower. Zuko sighed and said "What is it, Uncle..."

"Oh Prince Zuko it's terrible!"

"Well please say it quickly before I become highly disturbed on why you are in here."

"I lost my Lotus tile again!" Iroh began to cry.

"Wow... how upsetting..." Zuko said sarcasticly.

"I know! So you must come out of here right now and help me look for it!"

"Is this the time where I become disturbed? I am TRYING to take a shower, Uncle!" Zuko became very mad, but he was usually the irascible person anyway.

"Come now, my nephew!" Iroh approached the curtains but then he felt something hard in his pocket "Now what's this?"

"UNCLE ARE YOU MAD?" Zuko exclaimed as he was just frightened.

"Of course not! I just found my lotus tile in my pocket!"

"Well next time you might as well hide it in your underwear..." 

"I'll do that! Thank you prince Zuko!"

"I... did not need to know that..." Zuko said and sighed. The doors finally shut and sighs again in relief. He can finally take a nice, calm, and peaceful shower. He started by whistling the same tune. Then once he almost started, Iroh came in again.

"Uncle what do you think you are doing?" Zuko shouted as he almost woke up some other people in the apartment.

"Well I uhhh..." Iroh said nervously

"Yes? What is it?" his anger had reached the boiling point.

"I kind of errr.. well you know..."

Zuko sighed " Just spit it out..."

"Fine... I need to use the toilet..."

"Well... good... Thank you for disturbing me and if you want to use the toilet, use it fast and get out!"

"Very well. Thank you Zuko" Iroh said joyfully.

Then suddenly Zuko heard Iroh struggling and then heard a crash by the toilet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNCLE?" Zuko bursted with anger.

"I need to use the toilet!"

"Then use it don't devastate it!"

"I need it for my midnight Pai-cho game!"

Zuko sighed again as he just wanted to bash his head repeatedly on the wall "Just... take it and go"

"Yay!" Iroh said happily and skipped like a little girl to the parlor where he and his friends played a little game of Pai-Cho with the toilet seat. As long as Iroh was out of here, Zuko could relax and take his shower once more.

Then suddenly came another crash, only Iroh broke the door this time. "PRINCE ZUKO!"

"Please Uncle... Just leave..." Zuko said as he calmed his anger.

"Oh okay. I forgot what I had to say anyway." Iroh made the monkey face and walked away. Then Zuko finished his shower a few seconds later and went off to bed, where as Iroh interupted him even more.


	2. Episode 2

(Author notes: Yay thanks for the reviews on my first Bathroom story! I'm so glad you liked it! In return, I made another one for my friend, AangLOL for good laughs, hehe. Enjoy Bathroom #2!)

One morning Katara wakes up from a gorgeous dream. Apparently she was still tired, but couldn't go to sleep. She got up, trying not to wake everyone up, especially Sokka who was just sleeping exoticly, sticking his butt up in the air. Katara went to the bathroom and took off her clothing and went in the shower.

Then Sokka got up suddenly and went towards the bathroom while walking like a zombie. He kept mumbling over and over" Foooood..." since he was such a pig in eating things. Then Sokka opened the bathroom doors slowly and then shut them. Katara didn't hear a sound until Sokka said the one thing...

"AHHH FOOD STOP EATING ME!"

Katara was shocked and breathing heavily now due to the sudden scare by Sokka. "Sokka?"

Then Sokka finally got his mind back "Gah! Where am I?"

"It seems you're in a bathroom" Katara said as she peeked her head on the side of the curtains "While I'm taking a shower!" She blushed a little hoping Sokka wouldn't see her.

"Okay... so how did I get in here?"

"You should be able to answer that yourself you know! I mean you are the one who just came in here, saying something about the food eating you..."

"AHHH! Don't say that! That dream was true!"

"You know, you better keep it down otherwise people will think we're a bit... strange in the bathroom especially while I'm in the shower!" 

"Fine I'll just get out!" Sokka was about to leave but then suddenly the knob becomes loose and falls off.

"What the..." Sokka said with a little fright.

"What is it... I'm not waiting for you to see me naked you know..." 

"Gross! I don't WANT to see you naked!"

"Then get out!"

"Does this tell you anything?" Then Sokka threw the knob at the curtains and Katara screeched a little. Katara picked up the knob and was in fright.

"YOU took off the knob?" Katara exclaimed.

"I didn't do it! It came off by itself!"

"Do you really think I can trust you with that reason? You're one sick pervert."

"WHAT? I'm telling you I don't want to see you naked! I'm just your brother!"

"Fine... You're a family pervert."

"OH! ... Forget it... So what, we're going to be stuck here?" 

"Unless you find some way to get out. I still have to get my cloths from my room!"

"Why didn't you bring them here?"

"Well good thing I didn't, otherwise you would have just stared at my underwear!"

"For the last time..." Sokka sighed "Oh nevermind..."

An hour passed by and Katara and Sokka were still stuck. Sokka was just sitting in the corner, still thinking of the food eating him and Katara just layed there in the bathtub having a relaxing bath. 

"Finally some relaxation..." Katara said as she let her water go up to her mouth."

"Food... food..." Sokka muttered over and over.

"Will you stop that?"

"I can't! They're going to eat me soon!"

"You know... Food don't eat people... People eat food"

"Of course! Genius! Come on food let me eat you!"

"Moron..." Katara said under her breath. All she did for the remaining time was ignoring Sokka's idiotic words.

"Katara! Someone's coming!" Sokka shouted.

"Well tell them to let us out!"

"I'm scared!" Sokka jumped and grabbed the curtains, accidentally knocking them down.

"SOKKA YOU IDIOT!" Katara shouted as she blushed in embarrassment and covering her privates. "Just... give me some soap so I can hide myself!"

Then Sokka passed the soap to Katara and she just put it all over the tub, splashing it and making bubbles to cover the water.

"I always knew you were a pervert..." Katara said. Zuko came in right after and was shocked.

"Whoo-hoo! Freedom!" Sokka shouted as he dashed out of the bathroom. Zuko looked at Katara while she blushed.

"I don't even want to know..." Zuko said as he walked out the door. Then Katara grabbed her towel and quickly emerged into her room.


	3. Episode 3

One day after the incident between Iroh and Zuko, Iroh decided to take a shower. Only problem is that there isn't any door...

Iroh takes off his cloths trying to hide from the people. However, if people pass the door, they get the nightmare of their lives. Sokka was unlucky number one. He passed the door and accidentally turns his head, seeing Iroh's bare butt. He practically puked! So Sokka dashed across the door avoiding that vision again. But it seems that the matters got worst. It was now stuck in his mind.

"Errr... sorry!" Iroh shouted.

"It was horrible!" Sokka shouted even louder than Iroh.

"Uh oh... I better get in that shower quick!" Iroh thought. So he quickly got in and listened to Sokka's screams. He thought it was bad enough to see Iroh's fatness! Iroh began to sing a random melody in which he hadn't sung in years. Then Katara came near the bathroom door, listening to the melody. She thought it was quite peaceful. 

"That was a very nice tone there!" Katara said as she approached in the bathroom.

"Really? Thank you!" Iroh shouted as he peeked his head out of the curtains. Katara screeched real loud and ran out the door crying on what kind of person she had to hear and see.

"I can sing it again! It wasn't too bad!" Iroh shouted but Katara didn't come back. Iroh just put his head back in the shower and resumed it. He began to sing a melody again and then whistled a little. Apparently that wasn't a good sign for someone. Someone such as Haru since he liked it when people whistled.

"Who's doing that? Hello" Haru said as he walked past the door then looked back. He saw that someone was in the curtains whistling. 

"That's quite nice whistling you got there. What is it?" Haru asked nicely. He wish he hadn't though.

"Why I call it 'The Love of Tea'! It's my favorite melody!" Iroh said as he once again peeked his head out of the curtains.

"Oh my gosh!" Haru exclaimed as he rushed out of the bathroom, shielding his eyes.

"I don't get it! What's wrong with me?" Iroh said confused. Then Zuko came in the bathroom.

"Uncle what have you done?" Zuko asked.

"I... I don't know! I just peek my head out a little and everyone goes bizarre!" Iroh complained.

"Are you sure it wasn't your whole body?"

"Prince Zuko, you know me better than to do that."

Zuko sighed. "Right... Well just... don't scare anyone else..." 

"I promise!" Iroh cheered on and made a monkey face at Zuko. Then came all of a sudden Koko.

"I need to use potty! I'll be right back!" she shouted to her friends. Iroh hummed his melody again and Koko was attracted to it. 

"That's a pretty song!" Koko complemented.

"Thank you! It's my favorite too!" Iroh said happily. Koko was now frightened by Iroh's true voice.

"W... who are you?" Koko said shivering.

"Why it's me!" Iroh said as he popped his head out of the curtains once more. Koko shrieked at the top of her lungs and ran towards her friends, crying. Then Zuko came in once more and stomped his foot. 

"Uncle what have I told you about..." Before Zuko could finish his sentence, he looked at Iroh and then was shocked. Zuko ran out the door hoping he wouldn't have to see that again.

"Okay that's it!" Iroh said as he turned off the water and grabbed his towel "I don't know what's going on but one of you better..." Then Iroh looked in the mirror and saw his reflection. He was shocked himself. He saw that his hair was an orange-yellowish color.

"Whoa I better get some more of that hair dye!"


	4. Episode 4

(Author notes: This idea I got from reviewer "Red Hawk K'sani" hehe. Also I'd be honored to take any suggestions. I'm likely going to run out of ideas anytime soon.)

After a day of trouble on getting to sleep, Zuko called some people to fix the door after Iroh's little episode of "door collapsing". The door was completely fixed but cannot be opened when closed... 

Zuko's taking a shower with the door cracked open so no one could see him during the shower. He still worried that he couldn't get enough privacy. Katara woke up about ten minutes before midnight and couldn't sleep. She went in the bathroom. She slightly closed the door with a crack open on it and began to wash her face with the water in the sink. Zuko heard the sink and was shocked.

"Uncle just please get out of here for once!" Zuko yelled.

Katara got up suddenly and jumped back, accidentally closing the door. She was too tired to hear what was going on, then suddenly exclaimed "Who's there?"

"Wait... you're not uncle..." Zuko glanced out of the curtains and saw Katara was there.

"Prince Zuko?"

"Katara?" 

They both looked away from each other, blushing a little.

"I... errr... didn't know you were in the shower..." Katara said nervously

"I didn't know you were even awake!"

"Well... sorry for coming here... I just needed to wash my face a little..." 

"Please do it fast. I need to dress soon..."

"Sorry." Katara tried to open the door but it was jammed. "Urgh... come on you stupid door!"

"You did NOT just close it!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I must have by accident..." Katara said a little chattery.

"Do you know what that means?"

"We're both stuck in here..."

Katara just sat there in the corner, her shoulders and arms on the wall of the cabinate and Zuko in the bathrub, just lying his body with his arms on the sides. They were both bored, wondering how they could get out.

"Why don't we just break the door again?" Katara suggested.

"We don't have the money to repair it. If it wasn't for my stupid uncle..." Zuko sighed.

"Your uncle sure is weird."

"You're telling me! Sometimes I'm feeling ignored by him!"

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I feel that way too."

"Bah why am I telling you about my problems anyway?"

"Why not?"

"What are you... forget it..."

Then suddenly, Katara heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom.

"What the...?" Katara said. The footsteps came closer. "Someone let us out of here!" Katara pounded the doors.

"Pound any louder and you'll wake up the whole building" Zuko said. Katara gave him a little smirk.

"Let me tell you something you little..." Katara tried to finish her sentence but Zuko laughed.

"Wow! That's so funny!"

"What's so funny?"

"The way you looked!" Zuko laughed even harder after a while. 

"Who's in here?" Sokka said as he tried to open the door.

"Uhhh... it's just me!" Katara said a little shyly.

"Then who was that laughing?"

"Oh it was just me... trying to practice my... masculine laughter?" Katara said nervously. Zuko bursted out laughing even harder, almost drowning in the water.

"Is that zuko?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yes! Now let me out!" Katara said.

"Do you think I would have opened it by now?"

"Seeming you're an idiot... no."

"Yeah I know... HEY!" Sokka headbutted the wall and walked away from the door. "I'm grabbing some food..."

"By the way..." Zuko started.

"So you want to die of laughter?" Katara said giving him a smirk again and Zuko bursted out laughing by Katara's looks.

"Alright that's it!" Katara shouted as she did a Water Whip on Zuko's forehead.

"Ow!" Zuko shouted. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Prove it..."

"Fine! Your brother is!"

"I know that. Anymore pointless proofs?"

"Not really but I know that there's a key in the cabinet!"

"What... did you just say?"

"There's a key in the cabinet to get out of the bathroom!" Katara rushed in the cabinet, dumping all the toilet paper out and rolling them onto the floor. At last she found the key and quickly opened the door.

"Well it's about time she left!" Zuko said.

"Hey Katara, do you know if there's..." Sokka said trying to finish his sentence but he glanced at Zuko in the bathtub still. Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran with his hands up in the air. He got out of control and ran into a wall which made him fall unconscious and had a dream of him eating many chicken wings in a contest.


	5. Episode 5

(Author Notes: My apologies for the lack of update. I suppose I've been… a little too distracted lol. Okay so finally here's Episode 5 of The Bathroom! This idea was from my friend, AangLOL.)

On a Saturday evening at around 8:00, the fire nation captures many earthbenders and citizens in the town. One man steps in for a shower. He had a great love with cabbages, so much love that he rubs them on his cheek whenever he can like it's his own baby. His name is unidentified so people refer him to as the "Cabbage Man". He goes in the shower and gets some soap.

"This is your only bathroom break, earthbenders! You got ten minutes!" said a firebender soldier. They all went in the bathrooms and one earthbender was unlucky. He went in a bathroom that the Cabbage Man was in.

"Wha!" He exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

The earthbender gasped as he nearly choked on the water he had on his face. "What the? There's someone in here?" yelled the earthbender.

"What's going on in there?" asked a firebender on the other side of the closed door.

"Why don't you tell me!" disputed the earthbender as he pounded on the door, trying to get it unlocked. "Now let me out of here!" 

"What for? To try to attack me? Not happening" The firebender said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't put a man in the shower, especially if I'M the one who's wanting to take a shower!" said the earthbender. 

"What on earth are you talking about?" questioned the firebender. He suddenly heard someone humming inside.

"See? He's humming some... random tune!" exclaimed the earthbender. 

"Hey that tune is good! Don't you DARE insult it!" retorted the Cabbage Man. The earthbender that's miserable in the bathroom put his hand on his forehead and let out a grand sigh.

"Holy Hogmonkeys! Someone IS in there!" shouted the firebender as his eyes just suddenly got huge and pupils a lot smaller. He pulled on the handle very hard but the knob wouldn't budge. He tried firebending through an emergency hole to unlock the doors too but one of the systems inside it was completely corrupted.

"It doesn't want to open..." sighed the firebender.

"So you mean... I'm stuck with this... nut?" yelled the earthbender as his eyes widened as well.

"The name's Cabbage Man, thank you very much!" said the Cabbage Man as he let out a little "Hmph" look at him. The earthbender moaned, grabbing his face like he wants to tear it apart.

"Well aren't you going to do anything?" exclaimed the earthbender to the firebender. The firebender was all confused and didn't know what to do.

"I'll go get some help." replied the firebender as he walked away from the bathroom. It was only The Cabbage Man and the earthbender. The earthbender gave a dirty smirk at the curtains, hoping he wouldn't get disturbed anytime soon.

"You don't try any dirty tricks or else, you little..." before he could finish his sentence, the Cabbage Man interupted.

"Why are you even in here?" asked the Cabbage Man.

"Why are YOU in here? This is my bathroom!" shouted the earthbender. 

"Well..." 

"Well what"

"I quite like this bathroom! It's so roomy and refreshing!" The Cabbage Man put on a happy look and scrubbed his back with soap. 

"This is going to be a long night..." the earthbender muttered under his breath.

One hour later the earthbender is looking helplessly on the ground while the Cabbage Man layed his naked body on the bathrub. He sat up and rocked back and forth behind the curtains.

"I need my cabbages!" complained the Cabbage man.

"I need to get away from you!" retorted the earthbender as he prevented from looking at the curtains. He let out a loud sigh and put his hand on his forehead like he had some sort of headache.

"So who are you anyway?

"I'm just an earthbender captured by the fire nation. I'll make sure that I'll get out of here once and for all..."

"But how? You don't even have a cabbage!"

"How is a measly cabbage supposed to help me escape?"

"Hmmm... you could throw it at the door and the cabbage will explode!" 

"And... what will happen to the door?"

"Well... I haven't quite gotten that far yet." The earthbender let out another strong sigh and put his hand on his face.

"Do you have ANY idea how to get out?"

"What? That's easy! Just push the door!" the Cabbage man let out a grin as he pointed at the door.

"Don't you think I tried that already..."

"Then try it again!" The earthbender tried to push the door but it was jammed.

"Now if you think you're going to play stupid with me, I say no! I've had enough of your tricks!"

"What's with all the shouting in there?" a firebender shouted inside. He pushed the door open and the earthbender ran out the door but bumped into the firebender.

"What's your busi..." said the firebender.

"Just get me out of here! I don't want to be near that freak!" the earthbender interrupted as he pointed at the Cabbage Man.

"Errr... very well..." said the firebender as he followed the earthbender to the prison cell.

"Hey get me a cabbage while your at it!" shouted the Cabbage Man. 

"Silence! Just go back to your bath!" replied the firebender as he walked away. The Cabbage Man let out a little "Hmph" and layed down in the bathtub as he filled the water up to his chin, where he fell asleep and dreamed about Cabbage Land.


	6. Episode 6

(Heya people. Yeah it's been a while since I've updated hehe. But now I've decided to resume! I have a sequel here… well… if that's what you want to call it. It doesn't exactly follow the same concept as the others I've done but it's an idea that I came up with not long ago. So enjoy Episode 6! )

Today in Prince Zuko's ship it was music night. But this one, however was entirely different. It is in near 8:00 PM, an hour just before as music night begins.

"Alright you people no fooling around this time! We are going to sing at our best tonight whether you like it or not!" Iroh shouted with triumphant. However, the people in music night weren't as enthusiastic as Iroh had hoped.

One man stood up, looking around. "But why do we need to sing in the bathroom?" He asked with outrageous confusion. He wasn't the smartest one on the crew, infact one of the two dumbest people aboard.

"Well for a rehearsal of course!" replied Iroh with joy.

"Rehearsal…?" asked another. He was one of the finest aboard.

"Yes! Now let's begin!" Iroh stood on the bathtub and put his hands up on his hips, giving a great grin. "One, two, three go! Macho, macho man! La la la la, I'm a macho man!" Iroh sang as the others covered their ears. "Come on everybody now!" Iroh kept singing the "Macho Man" song as others ignored him.

One of the few people looked at another person. "You know, no wonder why Iroh seems to think we're bad. He's the worst!"

"Yeah he is." Concurred another. He stood up and started to walk out. "I'm going to get some nachos.

Iroh eyed the person with envy, his eye twitching continuously and stopped singing. "Where do you thin you're going?" He shouted at the man as he froze in horror, leaving out a sweatdrop.

The man thought quickly and turned around, standing in a soldier-like position. "Well ummm… I'm just getting some… tea! Yeah! Tea for our best music instructor!" He lied as the others snickered at him, all nodding their heads at Iroh.

"Well I don't necessarily need tea until before the hour of music night… but I guess I could have some!" He exclaimed with joy. "Jasmine tea please!"

"On the way, sir!" He said as he quickly rushed to the kitchen to "get the tea". Instead, he saw the exit of the ship. He ran outside, seeing the clear blue sky. "Freedom!" He shouted as he gave a grin then jumped off the ship as the others stared.

One person stood up with a horror look on his face. "Ummm… Iroh… He won't be coming back for a while." He said then sat back down.

"Why is that?" Iroh said as he eyed the man. He sat there with horror on his face.

"Ummm… he needed to go see his mother in the water nation. She's VERY sick now." He replied nervously.

Iroh put his fingers on his own chin and thought. "Very well then. Now people it's time for the show soon!"

"Show?" Asked the soldier confused again. "What show?" He tilted his head.

"Yes the show! Come on let's do another song!" He shouted happily. He began singing the song, "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt" as the others covered their ears and closed their eyes tightly.

"It's too much!" complained one man as he jumped out the window, leaving the other three behind, sighing.

"Come now everyone, and sing with me! You know you want to!" He kept singing and singing, as one person collapsed on the ground, eyes widened.

"Well seems it's only us." Said one man, continuing to listen to Iroh's horrible singing.

"Want to go to the kitchen and eat some custard tart?" The other one asked.

"Sure. I'd rather eat a fly than listen to him!" He got up and they both left the room.

"Wait you two! I have yet to show you how well I can sing 'I'm a little teapot'! I can sing it very well since I LOVE tea!" He said as he thought about his tea he had not long ago. He left the room as well, singing the song.


End file.
